herofandomcom-20200223-history
Centorea Shianus
Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス, Sentorea Shianusu), also known as "Cerea" (セレア, Serea), is the third resident of Kurusu's home. Her full name is a pun on "Centaur." She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Centorea made her debut in Hāpī to Kentaurosu no Iru Nichijō. Appearance Cerea is a fair-skinned centauride with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. She has rather large breasts, the fourth biggest in the whole cast (next to those of her mother, Cathyl, and Tionishia). The most noticeable trait in her appearance are the lower horse-half of her body, and her horse ears. Personality As one of the noble creatures, Cerea is incredibly honorable and chivalrous to her friends, while being unerringly loyal to Kimihito. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Centaurs have strict rules about only letting one's "master" ride on their backs. Naturally, Kimihito finds this out right after he spends most of his time riding on her back, as if she is a war horse. Since Kimihito becoming her master, she did threaten him when he grabbed her breasts to throw him off of her back. As a foreign creature outside Japan, Cerea seemly has troubles of grasping Japanese culture, as she confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Kurusu just like the rest of the girls. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as Miia and Rachnera, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Kurusu told her and Miia to think of Suu as a child, she briefly fantasized of having had a child with him. Despite this, she reprimanded herself for the thought of having a child with her "master." Meaning she puts her duty as Kurusu's "knight" above everything else. Alongside Meroune, Cerea is the most level-headed of the harem, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially Miia or Rachnera. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Kimihito, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings. Also, she has been shown to be just as possessive of Kimihito as Miia, the difference is that Cerea hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it. She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when the full moon appears. As opposed to Miia or Papi, Centorea seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment. After she falls under its effects however, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Kurusu, and losing her conscious control over her immense strengh. She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Kurusu from Suu when she first appears attacking people. She also has a small fondness for R.P.G. Cerea also seems to be rather shy when naked around Kurusu, as she accidentally kicked him when he walked in on her when she was showering but regretted her action immediately. Or when she was embarrassed to ask him to help her wash off after Suu covered her in slime. Also, despite her large breast size, she feels inadequate when faced with someone even more developed than her. Due to her horse nature, Cerea's favorite food are carrots. She tries to hide her big appetite for the vegetable because people make fun of her for it. She never lets others refer to her by her nickname Cerea, unless she is a close friend of theirs. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Animals Category:Elves Category:Honorable Category:Hybrids Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Brutes